


Counterpoint - Vix_Spes

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Contrapunto / Autor original: Vix_Spes / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Fic sin magia donde Harry y Severus se encuentran a través de la familia Malfoy.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: Harry y Severus





	1. Armonía

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Counterpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896816) by [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****  
>  ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****  
>  **Fuente original:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896816/chapters/22185908
> 
>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Harry Potter, o Evan Lupin Jamieson como se lo conocía ahora, suspiró profundamente cuando bajó del vuelo de American Airways desde el aeropuerto JFK de Nueva York a Heathrow en Londres. No había vuelto a Inglaterra en los últimos seis años y deseaba no tener que estar aquí. Estaba increíblemente agradecido por el hecho de que tenía a Draco con él. No creía que fuera capaz de hacerlo sin el tipo que se había convertido en su hermano. Se conocieron en la Juilliard School de Nueva York hace seis años cuando ambos tenían 21 años y habían recibido becas musicales. Ambos ya habían completado títulos: Harry tenía un título en Clásicos e Historia Antigua del Trinity College de Dublín, mientras que Draco tenía un título en Literatura Inglesa de la Universidad de Cambridge.

Ambos habían recibido becas para la Real Academia de Música, Harry en violín y Draco en piano, pero los rechazaron para asistir a la universidad, con la intención de ir a la universidad de música después de la universidad y habían pasado los últimos años desde su graduación dando a conocer su nombre en los Estados Unidos. La única razón por la que ahora regresaban al país de su nacimiento fue el hecho de que les habían ofrecido un debut en Londres en St. Martin's in the Field después de solo tres años en el circuito profesional. Así es, Harry Potter era músico. No había hablado con sus padres, Lily y James Potter, ni siquiera con sus hermanas y su hermano menor durante casi diez años. Su hermano gemelo había sido asesinado por el asesino en serie Tom Riddle cuando solo eran niños y sus padres y, hasta cierto punto, su padrino Sirius Black, habían culpado a Harry por la muerte. La única persona que no lo hizo fue el esposo de Sirius, Remus Lupin.

Cuando Harry (o Evan como se lo conoce ahora) salió y le dijo a su familia que era gay a los 18 años, su padre lo repudió. Aparentemente, estaba bien que sus dos mejores amigos fueran homosexuales, pero para su hijo era impensable. La gota que colmó el vaso llegó cuando su primo se apartó y vio cómo sus amigos atacaron a Harry, lo golpearon e intentaron agredirlo sexualmente. Fue solo la intervención oportuna de un transeúnte lo que le impidió ser violado. Cuando le había dicho a sus padres, estos le dijeron que debía estar equivocado y que no habría razón para que Dudley, que se portaba bien, hiciera algo así. Remus lo había adoptado, simplemente para darle el apoyo familiar que de otro modo no habría tenido, momento en el que Harry cambió su nombre a Evan Jamieson legalmente y tomó a Lupin como su segundo nombre. Fue sacudido de sus pensamientos cuando recibió un codazo en las costillas y se volvió para mirar a un sonriente Draco.

—Pon tu trasero en marcha Jamieson, tengo nuestro equipaje. Solo tenemos que ir a buscar un taxi para poder llegar al hotel—.

Draco pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de Evan y agarró el carrito con sus maletas en la otra mano para que todo lo que Evan tuviera que cargar fuera el estuche que sostenía a su precioso bebé, como se refería a su violín, conocido cariñosamente como _Inferno_.

* * *

**_Tres Días Después…_ **

—Buenos días, Evan. ¿Tenemos correo esta mañana? —.

—Buenos días, Draco, buenos días, Blaise. No recibiste ningún correo, pero yo sí—Aquí hizo una pausa antes de continuar—Recibí una invitación para la boda de mi hermana Elizabeth. Se va a casar con un chico con el que solíamos ir a la escuela: Ron Weasley. Solíamos ser amigos por un tiempo en la escuela, pero no he hablado con él en años. Lily y James deben estar encantados. Sin embargo, no tengo idea de por qué me están invitando, no he hablado con ellos en casi diez años. Sinceramente, no creo que vaya a ir—.

—¿Por qué no, Evan? Sé que no puedes soportar a tu familia, pero seguramente es la mejor oportunidad para demostrarles que tienes éxito por derecho propio y que lo has logrado sin ellos. Vamos Ev, somos nombres conocidos en los EE. UU., Hemos encabezado las listas de Billboard. Si eso no es algo de lo que jactarse, entonces qué es. Además, seguramente quieres volver a ver a Remus y esto te daría la oportunidad de hacerlo—.

—Supongo que tienes razón y puedo entenderte. Además, realmente quiero ver a Remus. Quién sabe, podría venir a nuestro concierto de apertura. Supongo que realmente no quiero tener que ir solo. De todos modos, aún no es por un tiempo, así que olvidémoslo y concentrémonos en estos conciertos que tenemos que hacer—.

* * *

El dúo había sido contratado para debutar en el Cheltenham International Music Festival varias semanas después y había pasado varios días disfrutando del campo circundante y los otros actos principales que el festival atraía cada año. Habían creado un programa que esperaban que cumpliera con los altos estándares de los patrocinadores, muchos de los cuales habían asistido al festival durante años y estaban muy satisfechos cuando su arduo trabajo valió la pena y recibieron una gran ovación al final de su recital de una hora de duración en el entorno íntimo de las salas de Pittville Pump.

Evan salió de la ducha en la habitación del hotel que estaba compartiendo con Draco, para darse cuenta de que le habían tendido una camisa elegante y pantalones, así como un par de mocasines. Pareció momentáneamente confundido antes de llamar.

—¿Drake? ¿Para qué pusiste esa ropa en mi cama? No me di cuenta de que íbamos a salir esta noche—.

—Oh, mamá y papá nos han pedido que vayamos a cenar y Blaise también vendrá con nosotros. Está en la mansión, así que debes verte decente, no como te ves normalmente—.

—¡Me he visto decente desde que te conocí, Malfoy, así que vete! Dudo que nos dejarías ser amigos si tuviera el mismo aspecto que tenía cuando te conocí. Espera, si es la cena con tus padres y Blaise va a estar allí, eso significa que voy a ser la tercera rueda. Excelente—.

—No creo que vayas a ser tercera rueda, Evan, creo recordar que mamá mencionó que también iban a cenar con un amigo de Lucius—.

Evan simplemente gimió—Pensé que Narcissa había renunciado a tratar de emparejarme con mujeres que tu familia conoce tan pronto como descubrieron que era gay. Me sorprendió que no tratara de ponerme en contacto con chicos que su familia conoce—.

—Este es un chico Ev. Estoy bastante seguro de que mamá está hablando del tío Sev, es un amigo muy cercano de papá. Se conocen desde hace años desde la escuela. No recuerdo lo que hace, pero estoy bastante seguro de que tiene algo que ver con historia antigua. De todos modos, cállate y prepárate. ¡Tenemos un viaje de treinta minutos para llegar a la mansión y ni siquiera estás vestido todavía! Muévete, Evan y cepíllate el pelo por el amor de Dios—.

El auto alquilado se detuvo en las puertas delanteras de la imponente mansión que había pertenecido a la familia Malfoy durante generaciones, apenas cuarenta minutos después de haber salido de Cheltenham y los tres pasajeros salieron y subieron las escaleras. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a dos rubios hermosos y elegantes: los padres de Draco, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Mirándolos a los dos fue fácil ver que Draco era su hijo: tenía todas sus miradas y gestos. Narcissa fue efusiva con su saludo como siempre y los abrazó a los tres, comenzando con Draco. Adoptó a Evan en la familia poco después de conocer a Draco en Juilliard. Lucius, aunque no era tan demostrativo como su esposa, estaba encantado de ver a los dos chicos y a la prometida de su hijo, y los tres fueron arrastrados rápidamente a la biblioteca para encontrarse con el otro invitado a cenar para esa noche.

Evan, demasiado ocupado buscando ver qué había cambiado a la mansión desde su última visita hace seis meses, desconectó la conversación y no se dio cuenta del hombre alto de cabello oscuro que se desplegó de uno de los sillones, solo para saltar completamente sorprendido cuando el codo de Draco se unió con sus costillas en un gesto doloroso pero efectivo para llamar su atención. Levantó la vista cuando Narcissa habló—Evan, este es nuestro amigo, el profesor Severus Snape. Severus, este es el amigos de Draco, Evan Lupin Jamieson—.

Ambos se miraron hipnotizados antes de que Severus pareciera sacudirse mentalmente y extendió una mano para saludar—¿Lupin? No estarías relacionado con el Dr. Remus Lupin, el curador del museo británico, ¿verdad? —.

La cara de Evan se iluminó—¿Conoces a Remy? Es decir ¿Conoces al Dr. Lupin? ¡Él es mi padre adoptivo! Espera un minuto; ¿Dijiste que eras Severus Snape? ¡Usted escribió las nuevas traducciones de Sófocles que se lanzaron el año pasado! Pensé que reconocía tu nombre—.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron minuciosamente mostrando su sorpresa—¿Leíste mis traducciones? No pensé que mucha gente lo hubiera hecho, muchos parecen estar perfectamente contentos con las traducciones existentes. A veces me pregunto cuál es el punto de trabajar—.

—¡Pero tus traducciones son increíbles! —Evan dijo—Hubo varios puntos que pensé que eran traducciones mucho más literales que cualquiera de los otros que he leído—Ante la ceja levantada de Severus, se expandió un poco más—Oh, lo siento, yo hice una licenciatura en Clásicos e Historia Antigua en el Trinity College de Dublín antes de ir a Juilliard a hacer música—.

Severus levantó la ceja impresionado—¿En serio? Trinity también fue mi antiguo alma mater. ¿Quién fue tu tutor y en qué te especializaste? Para mí, obviamente fue Grecia y también Egipto, por lo tanto tenía a Albus Dumbledore como mi mentor. ¿Tuviste a Moody o Scrimgeour como tú tutor? Creo que esos dos junto con Albus fueron los tutores principales para los finalistas—.

—Me concentré en historia celta, los orígenes de la mitología y el idioma gaélico, así como en varias otras cosas, aunque tengo una base bastante extensa en la historia romana, particularmente Plutarco y áreas similares. Mi tutor era Ojo loco, lo siento, el profesor Moody, Alastor Moody. No es el apodo más complementario, pero hay que admitir que era bastante excéntrico—.

Los dos se acomodaron en dos sillones cerca del fuego con bebidas para discutir más sobre el tema. Mientras los dos hablaban, ninguno apartó la vista del otro—¿En qué año te graduaste si no me consideras demasiado impertinente para preguntar? —Evan sonrió para sí mismo al darse cuenta de que Severus era simplemente diez años mayor que él. Pensaba que el hombre mayor era hermoso, vestido con pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa que era evidentemente costosa, obviamente inteligente y tenía una voz para morirse; rica, profunda y sedosa, como el chocolate negro fundido. Tuvo que sacudirse varias veces para evitar mirar fijamente, aunque nunca dejó de escuchar hablar a Severus.

Severus, por su parte, estaba fascinado con Evan, tanto que estaba contemplando matar a Draco una vez que terminara la noche por no haberlos presentado antes. Se había vuelto bastante cercano a Remus Lupin a lo largo de los años, ya que gran parte de su trabajo lo había llevado a las salas de lectura del Museo Británico, lo que significa que él y el curador un poco mayor, habían desarrollado un firme respeto por el otro. Ahora que lo pensaba, pensaba que el hombre había mencionado tener un hijo en varias ocasiones anteriores. Pensó que Harry era hermoso. Desde que se fue de casa para asistir a la universidad en Estados Unidos, se había alargado el cabello hasta los hombros, donde a menudo lo mantenía atado con una correa de cuero y había reemplazado sus lentes poco halagadores por lentes de contacto que mostraban sus ojos verdes a la perfección. Desde que conoció a Draco, su sentido de la vestimenta había mejorado increíblemente y esa noche llevaba pantalones negros ajustados y una camisa verde esmeralda con gemelos de ónice.

Los dos se sentaron uno al lado del otro en la cena para su deleite y no dejaron de hablar de sus respectivas carreras y de lo que les interesaba. Severus sabía que definitivamente estaba interesado en este joven inteligente y hermoso, y de la forma en que el joven se comportaba, sabía que iba a tener que hacer todas las propuestas él mismo. Sutilmente le hizo saber que estaba soltero y definitivamente interesado, pero no sabía si Evan había tenido en cuenta el conocimiento. El hombre más joven parecía desconocer por completo sus propios encantos y, al parecer, ignoraba los indicios de que Severus seguía cayendo, pero aun así fue con cierta reticencia que Evan abandonó la casa aproximadamente a la medianoche, aunque los ocupantes no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo ir.

—Ev, ¿estás seguro de que estarás bien regresando al hotel tú solo? Sabes que iría contigo, pero mamá y Blaise quieren repasar algunos planes de boda y te amo demasiado para que puedas pasar por eso. Además, pensé que querías ir a Stonehenge en tu camino de regreso a Londres.

—Honestamente Drake, está bien. Voy a ir a Stonehenge por un par de horas y luego voy a bajar para ver a Remus. Acaba de regresar de El Cairo y Alejandría con algunas cosas nuevas para la última exposición y por la forma en que ha estado hablando van a ser fantásticas. Simplemente disfrutas el tiempo con Blaise y tus padres y te veré al final de la semana—.

Draco estaba parado en la puerta principal mirando las luces traseras que se desvanecían rápidamente en la distancia mientras Evan regresaba al hotel. Comenzó cuando vio una sombra aparecer detrás de él y se dio la vuelta para descubrir que solo era Severus

—¡Tío Sev, me asustaste! ¿Qué estabas haciendo al acecho así? ¿Intentando echar un último vistazo a Evan? —Dijo esta última frase de una manera burlona, pero su sonrisa descarada se desvaneció al ver la expresión seria en el rostro del hombre mayor—¿Tío Sev? ¿Estás bien? —.

—¿Qué me puedes decir sobre Evan, Draco? ¿Cuánto sabes sobre su vida antes de conocerte? —.

Draco comenzó a verse un poco nervioso—¿Por qué no volvemos adentro? ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber sobre él y por qué? —.

—Había ciertas cosas que parecía querer evitar. También parecía evitar hablar de su vida antes de ir a la universidad y a su familia, a excepción del Dr. Lupin. ¿Por qué es eso? —.

—¿Por qué quieres saber exactamente? ¿Qué tan serio eres con Evan? No tengo intención de decirte esto, si vas a dar la vuelta en algún momento en el futuro cercano y lastimarlo—En este punto habían llegado a la biblioteca y Lucius y Narcissa simplemente sonrieron con indulgencia ante la ceja levantada de Severus, sabiendo cuán protector era Draco con su mejor amigo.

—Nunca he conocido a nadie que me haya interesado más. Solo quiero saber cuál es la historia para no hacer nada que lo lastime. Ahora, ¿podrías decirme qué está pasando, quién es ese joven y por qué está todo el secretismo? —.

Draco suspiró con resignación y se sentó, señalando a Severus que hiciera lo mismo—Evan Lupin Jamieson no es el verdadero nombre de Evan. Así fue como me lo presentaron, pero después de conocernos durante unos tres meses, me contó toda la historia. Evan en realidad nació como Harry James Potter. Era el segundo de cinco hijos nacidos de Lily Evans y James Potter. Creo que mamá y papá saben quiénes son vagamente. No estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que hacen, pero es algo muy importante en el gobierno. Lily y James habían estado involucrados en el caso contra Tom Riddle, ese asesino en serie psicópata. De todos modos, de alguna manera entró a la casa una noche y mató al hermano gemelo mayor de Evan, Marcus, que siempre había sido el favorito—.

>> Lily y James odiaban el hecho de que Evan sobrevivió mientras que Marcus no y lo culparon por ello. Cuando Evan tenía 18 años, salió del closet con su familia y les dijo que era gay; su padre lo repudió. Luego fue atacado. Algunos de los amigos de su primo lo golpearon y luego trataron de agredirlo sexualmente. Lo único que detuvo el ataque fue un peatón cercano. Sus padres, tío y tía lo negaron por completo y dijeron que debía estar inventando. Fue entonces cuando Remus lo adoptó y cambió su nombre a Evan Lupin Jamieson. Hizo su licenciatura en Trinity como te dijo y, a decir de todos, podría haber emprendido una carrera en ese campo una vez que se graduó, pero rechazó un lugar en la Royal Academy y fue cuando le ofrecieron una beca en Juilliard, y la tomó—.

>> Nos pusieron en el mismo dormitorio tan pronto como llegamos allí y nos hicimos amigos y formamos nuestro dúo. Mamá y papá lo adoptaron como segundo hijo poco después de presentarles a Evan y él siempre se va con nosotros cuando nos vamos de vacaciones. Ambos hemos vivido en los Estados Unidos desde que nos graduamos y hemos arrasado prácticamente el mercado estadounidense: hemos encabezado las listas de Billboard tanto en clásico como crossover. Luego nos ofrecieron un debut en Londres hace unos seis meses seguido de una gira europea y no había forma de que pudiéramos rechazarlo. Literalmente acabábamos de llegar cuando Evan recibió una invitación para la boda de su hermana. Se va a casar con un chico con el que los dos fueron a la escuela y, por alguna extraña razón, invitaron a Evan a pesar de que no ha hablado con ninguno de ellos en casi diez años. Personalmente, creo que Remus tuvo algo que ver con eso—.

—¿Vas a ir con él? ¿Seguramente no vas a dejar que vuelva allí solo? —.

—No, no voy a ir. Se niega a dejar que Blaise o yo lo acompañemos. Estaba gritando algo acerca de no querer someternos a su familia. Ninguno de nosotros está contento con eso, pero ¿qué podemos hacer? —.

Severus estaba pensativo—¿Crees que consentiría que yo asistiera con él? —.

—¿Irías con él? ¿Estás tan interesado en él? —Draco parecía incrédulo.

—Sí, estoy tan interesado en él. Para ser sincero, estoy listo para matarte por no habernos presentado antes. Él es prácticamente perfecto. Ahora, responde a mi pregunta, ¿crees que me permitiría ir con él a la boda de su hermana? —Severus ya se cernía sobre su ahijado en un intento de intimidarlo.

—Para ser honesto, no tengo idea, tío Sev. Tendrías que preguntarle eso a Evan. Entonces, me temo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es darte su número y decirte que volverá a Londres dentro de dos días. ¿Eso está bien? —.

—Está bien. Ahora, dame el número. A diferencia de Evan, no tengo tres días para regresar a Londres; tengo una conferencia que presentar mañana por la noche. Bueno, ¡no te quedes ahí parado, muévete! —.

Draco solo se rió y se apresuró a obtener el número, con la esperanza de que su mejor amigo finalmente pudiera encontrar algo de felicidad.

* * *

Dos días después, Evan se sorprendió cuando su teléfono sonó.

—¿Hola? —.

—¿Evan? —El corazón de Evan dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz sedosa en el otro extremo del teléfono—Es Severus. Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar algo o algo así—.

Evan abrió la boca para hablar, pero tenía la garganta demasiado seca para decir algo, así que rápidamente se aclaró la garganta—Sí, me encantaría hacerlo. Erm, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? —.

—¿Podríamos ir al pub al otro lado de la carretera del Museo Británico? —.

Evan sonrió para sí mismo —Eso suena genial. ¿Qué tal te suena esta noche? —.

—Fantástico. ¿Digamos a las 7.30 en el pub? —.

—Excelente. Te veré luego. Adiós—.

—Adiós—.

Tan pronto como Evan colgó el receptor, resistió el impulso de saltar de un lado a otro y en su lugar buscó el teléfono y marcó el número de Draco: Draco había pasado los últimos días en la mansión en lugar de regresar al hotel como Evan había hecho. Tan pronto como Draco respondió, habló.

—¿Drake? Es Evan. Necesito tu ayuda, Severus simplemente llamó y me invitó a salir y no sé qué hacer o ponerme. ¡Ayuda! —.

—Ev, cálmate. Sé que Severus te iba a invitar a salir; después de que te fuiste, te preguntó por ti y te pidió tu número.

—¿Y solo se lo diste? —Evan prácticamente explotó

—Ev, ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para el otro. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta. Mamá y papá también se están pateando. Creo que serían muy felices juntos—.

—Sí, bueno, para que podamos ser felices juntos, esta primera cita debe ir bien y para que eso suceda necesito tu ayuda—.

Sin que él lo supiera, al otro lado del teléfono, Draco estaba sonriendo por el hecho de que Evan no había negado que Severus y él fueran perfectos juntos. Volvió a sintonizar con Evan hablando varios minutos más tarde y logró deducir que el otro hombre estaba parloteando sobre lo que debía o no ponerse—Evan, cállate, ¿quieres? Ahora, ¿dónde es la cita? ¿A dónde vas? —.

—Vamos al pub frente al Museo Británico. Realmente no es una cita, pero en realidad estoy bastante contento: nos dará una oportunidad para hablar un poco más y conocernos —Aunque Evan sabía que Draco no podía verlo, hizo un puchero de todos modos—Draco—Se quejó—Eso no es justo. ¡Deja de reírte de mí, maldita sea, Draco! —.

Draco se secó las lágrimas de risa de los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces antes de hablar—Lo siento, Evan, de verdad. Sin embargo, debes admitir que es bastante divertido: ¿qué más te queda por saber el uno del otro? Pasaste toda la otra noche hablando, no creo que hayas dicho nada a mis padres aparte de hola y adiós—.

—Oh, Dioses, debería llamarlos y disculparme. Nunca me di cuenta. Es solo que... No sé qué es, pero nunca antes había conocido a alguien como él. Ahora, ¿podrías ayudarme a decidir qué ponerme? —.

—Bien, ahora, lo que necesitas usar son esos jeans que compramos en ese último viaje de compras a Sears en Nueva York y una camisa blanca lisa, que resaltará el color en tus ojos. Debes enrollar las mangas y dejar los tres botones superiores sin abrochar; eso debería mostrar tu bronceado. Ah, y no metas la parte inferior de la camisa en tus jeans, eso se vería ridículo. Usa también tus mocasines negros y ese colgante de jade que te conseguimos cuando fuimos de vacaciones a Australia. Déjate el cabello suelto y si realmente quieres esforzarte, pon un poco de kohl alrededor de tus ojos. ¿Entendiste todo eso? —.

—Sí, Drake, lo hice. Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti. Bien, me iré ahora, de lo contrario, llegaré tarde para ver a Remus. Te llamaré con todos los detalles, ¿de acuerdo? —.

—Será mejor que me llames, de lo contrario tendría que ir con el tío Sev y él me matará o probará algún extraño ritual antiguo solo por atreverme a preguntar cómo le fue en tu cita y creo que a Blaise le gustaría que estuviera en una pieza para nuestra boda. Solo sé tú mismo Ev, diviértete y te veré en un par de días—.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota del Traductor:** Aquí Blaise es mujer, así que no se sorprendan de que se mencione en femenino.


	2. Suspensión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Para cuando las cuatro y media dieron la vuelta el día de su primera cita, el estómago de Harry sintió como si sus entrañas estuvieran en el techo. En un intento desesperado por causar una buena impresión, había llamado a su padre adoptivo Remus y lo había molestado por tanta información sobre lo académico como Remus podía darle. Sin embargo, la información resultante no calmó sus nervios sino que simplemente los exacerbó. Finalmente, en un intento por evitar enloquecer, se fue temprano y fue a la Biblioteca Británica para perderse en la literatura. Sus intentos de práctica habían terminado prematura y desastrosamente, ya que no podía concentrarse lo suficiente. Después de pasar dos horas en la biblioteca, se dirigió lentamente a The Dragon & Serpent, el pub donde Severus y él habían acordado encontrarse.

Aunque él mismo había llegado temprano, ya podía ver la silueta alta de Severus. El caballero más alto levantó la vista con una sonrisa cuando vio que Harry se acercaba, una sonrisa que casi estaba al borde de una sonrisa nerviosa.

Harry sonrió tímidamente—Severus, hola. ¡Pensé que iba a ser el primero! —.

Severus se aclaró la garganta de una manera un poco avergonzada—Sí, bueno, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo me tomaría llegar aquí. Nunca se puede confiar en el sistema de transporte público de Londres—.

Harry asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a hablar—¿Entramos a tomar algo? —.

Severus asintió y, cuando llegaron a las puertas, la mantuvo abierta para que Harry lo precediera dentro. Una vez dentro, volvió a ser el epítome de un caballero perfecto y compró la primera ronda de bebidas antes de dirigirlos a una cabina de la esquina donde comenzaron a hablar. Tres horas después levantaron la vista cuando escucharon el timbre de las últimas órdenes. No se habían dado cuenta de que habían estado hablando durante tanto tiempo, pero si les preguntaban de qué habían estado hablando, ¡con toda probabilidad no podrían decirlo! Mientras salían, ambos eran tímidos, pero sabían que definitivamente se volverían a ver.

* * *

**_Tres Semanas Después De La Primera Cita._ **

—¿Hola? —Evan contestó el teléfono con cansancio, después de haber salido tarde a una fiesta de lanzamiento en las oficinas de Londres de la compañía discográfica, que acababa de firmarlos en un acuerdo multimillonario. Incluso pensando que era bien entrada la tarde, Evan seguía durmiendo hasta altas horas de la noche o más bien temprano por la mañana.

—¿Evan? Es Severus, ¿está todo bien? —.

Evan se animó como siempre cuando escuchó de Severus—No, estoy bien. Solo me desvele anoche. Tuvimos que ir a una fiesta de la compañía discográfica y hablar con un montón de personas que parecían decididas a chuparnos y consumirnos cantidades ridículas de alcohol. Los odio absolutamente. Solo necesito algo de tiempo para mí—.

—Bueno, ¿el tiempo conmigo sería tan beneficioso como el tiempo solo? Estaba llamando para ver si querías venir a mi casa esta tarde para ver una película y tomar un poco de vino. Tengo una nueva película sobre las cruzadas y me preguntaba si querías verla. Por supuesto, entiendo completamente si no quieres, pero pensé que te invitaría de todos modos—.

—No, no. Me encantaría ir. Creo que pasar un tiempo contigo es exactamente lo que necesito para desestresarme. Erm, en realidad no sé dónde vives y erm, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que invada tu espacio personal? —.

La rica risa de Severus llenó su oreja y sintió escalofríos recorrer su columna vertebral —No te habría invitado si pensara que estarías invadiendo mi espacio personal Evan. Definitivamente no estarías invadiendo mi espacio personal, especialmente si estoy planeando invitarte a vivir conmigo en el futuro inmediato si las cosas continúan como han estado. En serio, me encantaría que vinieras. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué tal? —.

Evan sonrió, aunque sabía que Severus no podía verlo—En ese caso, me encantaría venir. ¿Cuándo y dónde me quieres? —Se sonrojó de inmediato al darse cuenta de que su boca se había enganchado ante su cerebro y comenzó a intentar tartamudear una disculpa.

Severus dejó escapar un gemido por las imágenes que las palabras de Evan habían evocado y el único pensamiento que pasó por su mente fue _“¿Dónde y cuándo te quiero? Justo aquí, en mi cama, en este momento”._ En lugar de eso tragó saliva y habló, su voz un poco más ronca de lo normal—Vivo en Notting Hill, en Cavallo Road y mi casa se llama Spinner's End. Siéntete libre de venir cuando quieras desde las siete. Entonces, ¿nos vemos luego? —.

—Sí, eso suena genial. Te veré luego Severus. Adiós—.

—Adiós Evan—.

Muy emocionado por la noche que vendría, Evan echó un vistazo a su armario y rápidamente entró en pánico. Si bien tenía un montón de ropa que era perfecta para recitales, conciertos, cenas en restaurantes y noches que pasaba charlando con ejecutivos de la compañía, no tenía nada que pareciera adecuado para pasar una noche con su, bueno, no estaba muy seguro de qué era Severus, ¿su novio?. Bueno, para pasar la noche en casa de su novio por falta de una palabra mejor para usar. No había nada para eso; iba a tener que ir de compras. No queriendo despertar a Draco, y sin pensar que podría hacer frente a la idea de comprar del rubio, dejó una nota y salió silenciosamente del departamento que estaban dejando, ahora que su tiempo en Londres se había prolongado indefinidamente.

Se dirigió a la principal zona de compras en Londres y felizmente se instaló para un día de compras, sin el estrés que generalmente conlleva un viaje de compras con Draco. Cuando se detuvo para almorzar, estaba muy satisfecho con lo que había sido una mañana productiva. Se las había arreglado para conseguir varios atuendos adecuados para noches más informales. Como no quería regresar al hotel porque estaba seguro de que Blaise ya estaría allí y quería darle un poco de tiempo a solas con Draco, decidió pasar su tarde en las áreas de Covent Garden y Neal's Yard, paseando por los diversos pequeñas tiendas eclécticas.

Al final de la tarde decidió que sería beneficioso regresar al departamento para poder ducharse y cambiarse antes de salir. También tuvo que encontrar el camino a la casa de Severus. Aunque había crecido en Londres y sus alrededores, no había vivido ni visitado la ciudad en los últimos diez años, e incluso cuando había vivido en Londres no había estado familiarizado con el barrio de Notting Hill. Después de bañarse, miró la ropa que había comprado esa mañana y decidió vestirse con un pantalón de combate negro, zapatillas de deporte de DC y una camiseta negra ajustada que decía _“Músico: tocare por cama y desayuno”._ La camisa era algo que Draco tenía más probabilidades de usar, pero Evan la había visto y no pudo resistirse. Dejando una nota para Draco informándole a dónde iba, agarró una chaqueta y la botella de vino que había comprado, antes de dirigirse a la estación de metro más cercana.

Se bajó del subterráneo y le pidió al miembro más cercano del metro instrucciones para llegar a Cavallo Road. Rápidamente logró encontrar el camino y se quedó boquiabierto al ver el tamaño de las casas. Cada una era una gran casa victoriana con tres pisos, un sótano y lo que parecía un ático reformado. Le costó un poco andar preguntando, pero finalmente encontró Spinner's End, un poco alejada de la carretera principal. Respirando hondo, subió los escalones y llamó a la puerta antes de perder el valor. Menos de un minuto después, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Severus, vestido informalmente con jeans ajustados pero desgastados y una vieja camiseta negra que se aferraba a él como una segunda piel. La cara del hombre mayor se iluminó cuando vio a Evan parado en la puerta.

—¡Evan! ¡Encontraste la casa! No fue demasiado difícil, ¿verdad? —.

—No, estuvo bien y le pregunté a alguien en el metro y se las arreglaron para darme indicaciones. Nunca estuve realmente familiarizado con esta área de Londres cuando vivía aquí y, por supuesto, no he vivido en Londres en diez años. No me había dado cuenta de que las casas por aquí eran tan grandes. ¿Es una casa familiar o algo así? —.

—Sí, pertenecía a mi madre y cuando murió, me la pasó en su testamento. Es bastante útil tener una casa tan grande, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que tengo tantos libros y documentos. De esta manera puedo trabajar desde casa predominantemente. Lo siento, estoy hablando demasiado, ¡Entra! ¿Puedo darte un trago de algo? ¿Vino? —Internamente, se estaba pateando a sí mismo al pensar que estaba divagando.

—El vino estaría bien, por favor—Evan esperaba que con algo en la mano, no sintiera la incontrolable necesidad de inquietarse. Mientras caminaba por la casa, miró la cantidad de libros, transcripciones y tesis que cubrían las paredes. Cuando entró en el salón, se detuvo en estado de shock al ver una copia de su último CD y el de Draco que habían lanzado en Estados Unidos; Una compilación de varias transcripciones de Gershwin y Bernstein que se habían organizado en dúos muy virtuosos para violín y piano—¿Severus? ¿Es este nuestro CD? ¿No me di cuenta de que podrías conseguirlo en Inglaterra? —.

Severus se sonrojó, con un ligero polvo de color en los pómulos altos, y se aclaró la garganta con torpeza—Bueno, no puedes conseguirlo en Inglaterra. Hice que uno de mis colegas en los Estados Unidos me enviara una copia—.

Evan estaba asombrado—¿Por qué harías eso? —.

—Quería saber cuán talentoso es mi amante y, además, no es que tenga muchas oportunidades de escucharte tocar si vas a volver a los Estados Unidos—.

—Tal vez necesito decirte algo en ese caso. Drake y yo no volveremos a los Estados Unidos. Bueno, no por tal vez un año al menos. Después de un año, haremos un chequeo rápido y decidiremos qué haremos. Nos han ofrecido un contrato discográfico aquí en Londres y vamos a intentar entrar en el mercado europeo. Wladislaw’s está en proceso de negociar algunos acuerdos en París y Rusia. ¿Severus? ¿Qué te parece? —Evan levantó la vista vacilante

Severus sonrió perversamente y se abalanzó sobre Evan, dándole un beso apasionado—Creo que es maravilloso. Me preguntaba qué iba a hacer cuando volvieras a los Estados Unidos. Entonces, ¿vas a estar en Londres en el futuro cercano? —.

Evan asintió con la cabeza—Hemos estado revisando algunos pisos y creemos que hemos encontrado algo. Hemos visto un apartamento de dos habitaciones en South Kensington a la vuelta de la esquina del Royal Albert Hall. Todo es un poco perfecto realmente porque me han ofrecido una cátedra invitada en el Royal College Of Music y a Drake le han ofrecido lo mismo en la Royal Academy. Para ser honesto, también está el hecho de que estás en Londres y realmente no quiero dejarte—.

—Bien porque no quiero que te vayas. Ahora, ¿qué tal si tenemos algo de comida y luego podemos ver esa película? Tengo Kingdom Of Heaven. Sé que no se supone que sea tan históricamente exacto, pero dicen que es bastante agradable—.

Evan asintió y los dos pronto se encontraron sentados en los extremos opuestos del sofá de cuero negro con enormes cuencos de pasta y una botella de vino tinto abierta sobre la mesa con una enorme barra de chocolate esperando una vez que hubieran terminado la pasta.

A lo largo de la película, el espacio de dos pies entre ellos en el sofá disminuyó gradualmente para que cuando llegara a su fin, Evan estuviera acurrucado tan cerca de Severus como era físicamente posible, su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro, sus manos se entrelazaron y el otro brazo de Severus se envolvió firmemente alrededor del hombro de Evan jugando suavemente con su cabello. La película terminó y, no dispuesto a moverse de su posición, Severus decidió dejar que los créditos se agotaran. Cuando terminaron, él habló.

>> Entonces, Evan, ¿qué te pareció? Quiero decir que sé que no fue históricamente exacto, pero supongo que fue agradable. ¿Evan? —Miró hacia abajo, ya que no pudo obtener una respuesta y sonrió suavemente. Evan estaba dormido sobre su hombro pero todavía agarraba su mano lo más fuerte posible. Severus simplemente sonrió y presionó un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Evan mientras se preguntaba qué debería hacer.

Miró hacia abajo nuevamente cuando Evan se movió y levantó la vista parpadeando adormilado—Hmm, ¿qué me perdí? —.

Severus no pudo evitarlo y se rió entre dientes—El final de la película al menos. Ahora, se está haciendo bastante tarde y tengo que admitir que no me gusta la idea de que vayas solo a casa en el metro. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos—Se explicó apresuradamente cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Evan—No quise tener sexo, solo quise dormir. No quiero que nos precipitemos en nada; Solo quiero que lo tomemos despacio. ¿Entonces que dices? —.

—Gracias Severus, me encantaría. Tengo que admitir que no estaba disfrutando el concepto de esos trenes a altas horas de la noche—.

Severus sonrió a cambio y, tomando la mano de Evan, lo llevó a la habitación donde le entregó un par de pantalones negros. Con ambos cambiados, se deslizaron bajo las mantas y Severus se alegró de la oscuridad que enmascaraba su sonrisa cuando Evan se acurrucó en sus brazos. No tenía dudas de que se estaba enamorando del joven violinista en sus brazos, y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Seis semanas y veinticuatro citas más tarde, Evan y Severus están completamente cómodos el uno con el otro, tanto que Evan le pidió a Severus que fuera a la boda de su hermana con él y estaba loco cuando Severus aceptó ir.

—No tienes que venir conmigo, sabes. No va a ser una experiencia agradable. No necesariamente quiero que pases por eso si no tienes que hacerlo—.

—Evan, silencio, si dices que no va a ser una experiencia agradable, entonces no quiero que estés allí solo. Además, pensé que habías dicho que Remus estaría allí—.

Evan abrazó tímidamente al hombre más alto—Gracias Severus, no tienes idea de cuánto significa esto para mí—.

—Tengo una idea—Pensando oscuramente en lo que Draco le había contado sobre la familia de Evan—Además, si eso significa que eres feliz, entonces no hay problema—.

* * *

Evan había advertido a sus padres que traería a su novio, pero cuando el convertible negro de Severus se detuvo frente a la puerta principal de la casa de campo Potter en el Valle de Godric, sus palmas estaban sudorosas y su respiración se hizo más rápida. Severus se dio cuenta y movió su mano del volante y, levantando la mano de Evan, presionó un beso contra los nudillos.

—No te preocupes por nada amor. Todo va a estar bien—.

Ante sus palabras, una sonrisa tímida pero extática se extendió por el rostro de Evan y su confianza se animó. Respiró profundamente por última vez y apretó la mano de Severus cuando Lily y James aparecieron en los escalones con Sirius, Remus y los hermanos y hermanas de Evan.

—Aquí no pasa nada—Dijo Evan con falsa valentía, a lo que Severus respondió con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cuando llegó a la cima de las escaleras, asintió saludando—James, Lily, Sirius, Elizabeth, Tom, Rose—En contraste, se volvió hacia Remus y sonrió cálidamente—Hola Remus—.

—Hola pequeño, ¿no me abrazas? —Apenas había terminado las últimas palabras antes de tener los brazos llenos de Evan. Él sonrió mientras presionaba un beso en el cabello de Evan—¿No vas a presentarnos entonces? —Preguntó a pesar de conocer a Severus.

—Oh, este es mi compañero Severus. Severus: mis padres James y Lily, mis hermanas Elizabeth y Rose, mi hermano Tom y mis padrinos Remus y Sirius—.

—Es un placer conocerles—Aunque Severus hizo el esfuerzo de ser cortés, fue recibido con desdén helado y apenas recibió saludos.

—Estás de vuelta en tu viejo cuarto—Gritó James sobre su hombro mientras el resto de la familia entraba, Remus los seguía a regañadientes mientras articulaba sobre su hombro.

—Iré a verte luego—.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo antes de que Severus hablara—Bueno, parece que estamos en tu antigua habitación. ¿Dónde sería? —.

—En el ático. Al menos hace calor en este momento, de lo contrario nos moriríamos de frío—.

—Qué vergüenza, de lo contrario podríamos habernos mantenido calientes—Severus sonrió astutamente mientras Evan se sonrojaba ligeramente.

Una vez que subieron las escaleras y entraron en la larga habitación del ático, Severus miró horrorizado lo desolado que estaba el lugar y el hecho de que Evan había vivido allí tanto tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, se juró a sí mismo que, si se salía con la suya, Evan nunca tendría que volver a este lugar o por sí solo. Durante las numerosas citas que él y Evan habían compartido, se había dado cuenta rápidamente de que se estaba enamorando del hombre más joven. También estaba ansioso por conocer al hombre que su pareja consideraba su padre, en algo más que una capacidad profesional. Los dos bajaron a cenar y durante toda la comida, las manos de Severus estaban ansiosas por estrangular a los Potter y, en menor medida, a Sirius Black, quien solo menospreció y abofeteó verbalmente a Evan durante toda la comida, y Evan solo se sentó y lo tomó.

* * *

El día del ensayo de la boda amaneció y casi había terminado, y Severus y Evan habían estado coqueteando casi escandalosamente todo el día, para horror de la familia de Evan. Los dos finalmente habían admitido que se estaban enamorando el uno del otro. Antes de esa admisión, nada había sucedido realmente entre los dos, aunque las manos de Severus habían tenido la tentación de vagar durante los besos casi castos que los dos habían compartido anteriormente. Esta vez, sin embargo, regresaron de la iglesia y Severus descubrió que no podía mantener sus manos lejos de Evan. Tan pronto como estuvieron en la habitación, Evan se encontró presionado contra la puerta cuando Severus lo besó. Gimiendo suavemente, dejó que Severus apretara las manos contra la pared y sucumbió ante el hombre mayor, dejándolo salir con él. Varios minutos después, Severus se echó hacia atrás y contuvo el aliento ante la vista que tenía delante: el cabello de Evan estaba despeinado, su ropa desordenada y sus labios hinchados por los besos. Severus no creyó haber visto nada más hermoso y no lo había hecho. No creía haber amado tanto a nadie.

—Te amo Evan—Dijo por primera vez.

La cabeza de Evan se alzó incrédula ante las palabras que había añorado, pero que nunca esperó oír del hombre mayor.

—Yo también te amo Sev—La última mitad del nombre de Severus fue interrumpida por el beso que recibió, antes de soltar un chillido de sorpresa cuando Severus lo levantó y lo llevó a la cama. Cuando Severus tumbó a Evan, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro acerca de esto? —.

—Positivo—Y con eso, Evan tiró de Severus para besarlo. Sin embargo, con eso hecho, estaba tranquilo, feliz de ser pasivo y dejar que Severus tomara el control, y mientras el hombre mayor lo hacía, gimió suavemente y enredó sus manos en el cabello de Severus.

Parado afuera de la puerta del ático, Remus sonrió para sí mismo cuando escuchó los ruidos del interior, aunque sintió como si estuviera jugando un poco al voyeur. Había esperado que Evan encontrara felicidad, porque después de todo lo que Evan había pasado, merecía ser feliz. Con ese pensamiento, se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras pensando que podría encontrarse con Evan más tarde.

Varias horas después, los dos yacían en la cama, con la cabeza de Evan apoyada en el hombro de Severus mientras Severus jugaba con su cabello.

—¿Querías decir lo que dijiste antes? —

—¿Qué, que te amo? Sí, lo dije en serio, más de lo que he querido decirlo por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué? —.

—No sé, simplemente no puedo creer que alguien como tú ame a alguien como yo—.

—Te mereces más que nadie ser feliz y amado, que es lo que eres—.

—¿De verdad? —.

—De verdad. Ahora, ¿por qué no nos vestimos, bajamos y hablamos con Remus? —.

—Mm hmm, suena como una buena idea. Mientras podamos encontrar nuestra ropa, no estoy completamente seguro de dónde terminaron mis pantalones—.

Severus se rió de esto y presionó un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza de Evan—Creo que están allí en la esquina. Vamos, amor, levántate y bajemos las escaleras—.

Menos de media hora después, los dos asomaban la cabeza por las puertas de las habitaciones para encontrar a Remus, antes de finalmente encontrarlo en la biblioteca.

—¿Remus? —Harry gritó suavemente mientras la cabeza de Remus se levantaba rápidamente.

—Hola pequeño, Severus, entren. ¿Cómo están los dos? —.

—Bien gracias. Mucho más feliz con Severus—.

—Pude escuchar eso antes—Fue la divertida respuesta de Remus—Vine a hablar contigo, pero parecía que ustedes dos estaban bastante ocupados—.

Severus se echó a reír a carcajadas cuando Evan se sonrojó de color rojo brillante—Creo que será mejor que dejes de hablar antes de que Evan explote—.

—Creo que entiendo tu punto, Severus. ¿Por qué no se sientan ustedes dos? —Sonrió cuando Severus se sentó tirando de Evan justo a su lado, la imagen le recordaba la forma en que él y Sirius habían estado cuando se juntaron y se casaron. Los tres conversaron antes de que sonara el teléfono de Evan y él desapareció para contestar. Remus esperó hasta que salió de la habitación antes de volverse hacia Severus, con una mirada casi depredadora en su rostro y en sus ojos.

—Entonces, Severus, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones hacia mi hijo? —.

—Completamente serias. Sé que no hemos estado juntos por tanto tiempo, pero lo amo—.

Vio a Remus sonriéndole—Bien. Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar. Tengo que admitir, que no puedo creer que no los haya pensado como pareja hasta que llegaron aquí—.

—Creo que te has unido al club. Narcissa, Lucius y Draco dijeron lo mismo y fue a través de ellos que nos conocimos—.

—¿Cómo exactamente se conocieron en primer lugar? —.

—Draco me arrastró a una cena con sus padres y Blaise. Severus estaba allí ya que es amigo de Lucius. Simplemente nos llevamos bien, especialmente cuando descubrimos que te conocíamos en común—Evan respondió, mientras regresaba a la habitación después de haber terminado con su llamada telefónica. En respuesta a la ceja inquisitiva de Severus, él dilucidaba la llamada telefónica, sabiendo que eso era lo que su amante quería—Era Dray, quería saber cómo iban las cosas. Él y Blaise han estado preocupados por mí. Olvidé por completo contactarlos y hacerles saber cómo iban las cosas—.

—¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Estabas realmente preparado para que las cosas fueran horribles? Quiero decir que sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles —.

—Seamos sinceros Remus, quiero decir que sé que estás casado con Sirius, pero mis padres y hermanos no son buenas personas. Realmente no tengo idea de por qué me invitaron a esto, a menos que fuera para demostrar que son la familia perfecta sin mí—.

Remus parecía avergonzado—Lo sé. Creo que al verlos este fin de semana, me di cuenta de que eso era lo que intentaban probar. Hubiera estado realmente preocupado si hubieras venido por tu cuenta, pero me alegro de que trajeras a Severus contigo—.

Evan se inclinó hacia Severus y cerró los ojos momentáneamente mientras Severus le daba un beso en el cabello—No creo que lo hubiera logrado si Severus no hubiera estado aquí. Draco y Blaise se ofrecieron a acompañarme, pero no hubiera sido justo esperar que vinieran conmigo. No sé por qué, pero fue diferente traer a Sev conmigo—.

—Bueno, no te hubiera dejado venir sin mí de todos modos. Tan pronto como termine la boda nos vamos. No te dejaré quedarte aquí más tiempo del necesario. Volveremos a Londres, y pasaré los próximos días mimándote y asegurándote de que no creas ni una palabra de esta porquería que todos han estado diciendo. De hecho, estamos comenzando eso ahora. Remus, ¿les dirías al Sr. y la Sra. Potter que no nos uniremos al resto de la familia para cenar? Voy a llevar a Evan a cenar. Necesitamos un poco de tiempo a solas. Necesito una palabra rápida con Remus, amor, ¿por qué no vas a empacar una bolsa de viaje para los dos? —.

Severus recibió una mirada extraña de Evan pero, sin embargo, salió de la habitación con prontitud para ir a empacar una bolsa. Severus esperó hasta que supo que estaba fuera de la distancia de audición antes de girarse para mirar a Remus.

—Soy muy serio cuando hago esta pregunta y quiero que la contestes honestamente. Estoy enamorado de tu hijo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Nunca antes me había sentido así por nadie. ¿Tengo su permiso para pedirle a Evan que se case conmigo? —.

Remus tenía lágrimas en los ojos al final del mini discurso de Severus—Sí, tienes mi permiso para casarme con él. No tengo dudas de que él dirá que sí. Es obvio que ustedes dos se aman. Ahora, ve y sácalo de este lugar para pasar la noche—.

Severus mostró una de sus raras sonrisas antes de salir de la habitación, a tiempo para encontrarse con Evan al pie de las escaleras. Le quitó la bolsa de las manos antes de tomar su mano y soltarla en el garaje, desde donde los llevó al hotel más cercano para reservar una habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la casa de los Potter y de cualquier mirada curiosa, fue casi como si el estrés emocional de los últimos días alcanzara a Evan y comenzó a temblar cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, y se hundió en el cálido calor y el bienvenido consuelo de los brazos de Severus, completamente ajeno a las palabras tranquilizadoras que le susurraban al oído.

* * *

Gracias a la intervención de Draco, Severus supo que era el vigésimo octavo cumpleaños de Evan, apenas dos semanas después de la boda de su hermana, y había hecho planes para una velada romántica para los dos, para la noche de su cumpleaños. Sabía que su amante estaba viendo a su padre adoptivo para almorzar y él mismo había sido invitado pero había rechazado la oferta, sabiendo que los dos podían pasar el tiempo a solas. Había contratado uno de los palcos en la Royal Opera House para una actuación de Romeo y Julieta del Royal Ballet. También había hecho reservas en el Floral Bar dentro del Opera House para cenar. Evan no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, solo que Severus lo estaba sacando por la noche y que tenía que vestirse con elegancia.

Severus se detuvo en el departamento que Evan y Draco compartían, en su convertible negro, cinco minutos antes de la hora en que se suponía que debía recoger a Evan. Salió y subió los escalones, tirando de los puños de su traje de seda negra italiana, finamente confeccionado, sobre una camisa blanca almidonada, de cuello abierto, en una rara muestra de nervios. Llamó a la puerta y sonrió cuando Draco la abrió.

—Buenas noches, Draco—.

—¡Tío Sev! Entra, Evan está terminando de prepararse, estaba estresado por qué ponerse—.

La voz de Evan se desvió a través de la puerta de su habitación parcialmente abierta—¡No estaba estresado, Draco! Espera un momento, Severus, estoy casi listo—.

Severus estaba a punto de responder cuando Evan salió al pasillo y las palabras que iba a decir murieron en su boca. Evan llevaba un traje negro finamente confeccionado, similar al de Severus, pero el suyo estaba emparejado con una camisa verde esmeralda de cuello abierto que resaltaba el color de sus ojos. Al ver esos intensos ojos negros mirándolo, Evan se miró a sí mismo rápidamente, en un gesto casi paranoico, antes de volver a mirar a su amante.

—¿Hay algo mal? ¿No me veo bien? ¿Tengo tiempo para ir a cambiarme? —.

Severus se aclaró la garganta un tanto torpemente —o, no tienes tiempo para ir a cambiarte. No es necesario—Aquí sonrió brevemente y habló algo bruscamente—Te ves hermosa. Vamos, si no nos vamos ahora, llegaremos tarde a nuestras reservas—Le tendió una mano a Evan y los dos bajaron las escaleras hacia el coche.

—¿Vas a decirme a dónde vamos Sev? No me has dado ninguna pista e incluso Draco dijo que no tenía idea de dónde me llevabas—.

—Eso es porque es una sorpresa. Si te dijera a dónde vamos, ya no sería una sorpresa, de ahí que Draco no supiera nada. Por mucho que ame a mi ahijado, no se puede confiar en que mantenga la boca cerrada, por lo tanto, cuanto menos sepa sobre esta noche, mejor. Ahora silencio, ya casi estamos allí y necesitamos encontrar un lugar para estacionar el auto—.

Se las arreglaron para encontrar una plaza de aparcamiento que estaba a menos de quince minutos a pie del Opera House y una vez que Severus cerró el auto, extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Evan para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Evan miraba a su alrededor como si tratara de averiguar dónde estaban, pero no pudo localizar su destino hasta que se pararon frente al Opera House, habiéndose acercado desde Floral Street.

Evan miró entre Severus y Opera House con incredulidad--¿Estamos…? ¿Eres ...? ¿De verdad? —.

Severus solo se rió—Si con ese murmullo incomprensible quieres decir que iremos al Opera House, entonces sí. Al ver que es tu cumpleaños, pensé que merecías algo especial, así que cenaremos en el Floral Bar y luego tendremos un palco para la presentación de Romeo y Julieta del Royal Ballet—Tropezó hacia atrás varios pasos mientras Evan se lanzaba él mismo a sus brazos.

—Oh Sev, eso es asombroso. Nunca he estado en el Opera House para una presentación del ballet antes ¿Y un palco? Eso no puede haber sido barato. Oh, gracias, gracias—Se estiró y presionó un beso firme en los labios de Severus.

—Tú lo vales amor. Ahora vamos, nuestras reservas son para las seis de la tarde, así que no queremos llegar tarde—Una vez más extendió la mano hacia Evan, pero en lugar de tomar su mano, envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, sonriendo mientras Evan correspondía envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Severus, mientras cruzaban la carretera y subían los escalones para entrar al lugar.

Severus estaba tratando desesperadamente de no distraerse durante la presentación, pero fue increíblemente difícil con la imagen que presentó Evan sentado a su lado. Sus ojos brillaban y había una gran sonrisa en su rostro. El telón cayó al final de la actuación y ambos aplaudieron con entusiasmo al elenco de bailarines, aunque mucha de la alegría de Severus se produjo al ver a Evan tan contento y entusiasmado. Los dos salieron del teatro, Evan se fijó firmemente al lado de Severus, parloteando sobre cuánto había disfrutado de la actuación, agarrando el programa con fuerza. Poco a poco regresaron al automóvil disfrutando del tiempo que pudieron pasar juntos. Una vez dentro del automóvil, a través de una conversación silenciosa, los dos regresaron a la casa en Notting Hill para celebrar el resto del cumpleaños de Evan.


	3. Cadencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Cuando llegó la Navidad, Evan prácticamente se había mudado con Severus y Blaise había ocupado su lugar en el departamento que él y Draco habían compartido en South Kensington. Desde la boda de Elizabeth y su declaración de que se amaban, no habían estado dispuestos a separarse a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Desafortunadamente, con sus respectivas carreras, se vieron obligados a pasar una parte significativa de su tiempo separados. A Evan le habían ofrecido un contrato discográfico y su primer álbum en solitario saldría en cualquier momento. Había grabado una colección de obras de arte de compositores como Sarasate, Wieniawski, Kreisler y Paganini que mostraban su talento a la perfección.

Severus y él habían decidido que iban a pasar juntos la Nochebuena solos y que conducirían hasta la Mansión Malfoy durante el resto del período navideño y el Año Nuevo, dejando el día de navidad para cenar. La sala de estar en la casa de Severus estaba dominada por el árbol que los dos habían elegido y decorado con pequeñas luces blancas y adornos de buen gusto. Por una vez, parecía que Londres iba a tener una blanca Navidad y los dos habían disfrutado muchas horas deambulando por las calles de Londres, cogidos de la mano, abrigados contra el frío mientras compraban regalos. Ambos habían disfrutado comprando para el otro y, sin que Evan lo supiera, Severus había buscado entre las joyerías de Londres, en un intento por encontrar el anillo de compromiso perfecto para el hombre más joven.

Desde que le pidió permiso al padre adoptivo de Evan para casarse con él, había estado buscando el anillo perfecto y no había tenido éxito hasta ahora. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a proponerse durante el período de Navidad y preferiblemente antes de que se dirigieran a la casa de la familia Malfoy durante la mayor parte del período de Navidad y el Año Nuevo. Finalmente, logró encontrar algo en una pequeña joyería escondida en una esquina de las calles comerciales de Londres. Era una banda de oro blanco, con un conjunto de diamantes en el centro y una esmeralda en el otro lado. No pudo evitar sentir que era perfecto para el hombre que esperaba que respondiera favorablemente a su propuesta.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era encontrar un lugar seguro para guardarlo hasta la víspera de Navidad; Evan era increíblemente curioso cuando se trataba de regalos. Ya había comprado regalos para Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Blaise y algo para Remus. También había comprado varios otros regalos para Evan, incluida una colección de grabaciones de David Oistrakh que no tenía, entradas para la presentación del Ballet del Lago de los Cisnes de Bolshoi en la primavera y un libro bellamente ilustrado de mitos y leyendas celtas. Del mismo modo, Evan había comprado sus regalos para los Malfoy, Blaise y Remus, pero había sido la compra del regalo de Severus lo que más había disfrutado. Había conseguido entradas para la aclamada producción de Titus Andronicus de la Royal Shakespeare Company, varios DVD que sabía que Severus quería y un libro sobre la arquitectura del Mediterráneo Oriental.

Evan había terminado su trabajo el 22 de diciembre, con un concierto de Navidad junto a los músicos de la Camerata Serafina, mientras que Severus había estado trabajando todas las horas para que la mayor parte de su investigación terminara el 22, para que los dos pudieran pasar hasta Navidad juntos.

La víspera de Navidad los vio a los dos acurrucados en el sofá a la luz del árbol de Navidad, mirando la clásica película navideña, _“It’s A Wonderful Life”_ de Frank Capra, antes de asistir a la misa de medianoche en la iglesia local. La ceremonia, hermosa como fue, terminó relativamente rápido y pronto salieron de la iglesia, y se metieron en la nieve que estaba cayendo, comenzando a asentarse. Tomados de la mano, comenzaron a caminar hacia casa, sin hablar, sino simplemente disfrutando del silencio.

—¿Sev? —Preguntó Evan con curiosidad mientras, en lugar de doblar por la calle que conducía a Spinner's End, los dirigió hacia un pequeño parque en una de las plazas—¿A dónde vamos? —.

Severus simplemente sacudió la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras ordenaba a Evan que se sentara en un banco una vez que estuvieron dentro del parque. Severus sintió la banda de nervios de acero que de repente aplastó su pecho, mientras se preparaba mentalmente. Respiró hondo varias veces y buscó en el bolsillo de su abrigo la pequeña caja que había llevado consigo, para que Evan no pudiera encontrarla, antes de caer de rodillas en medio de la nieve.

La boca de Evan se abrió y sus ojos se abrieron casi al doble de su tamaño normal—¿Sev? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Es eso... un anillo de compromiso? —.

—¡Evan, silencio! Solo quería decir esto, sé que no nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo, pero sé que estoy enamorado de ti. Nunca antes me había sentido así por nadie, nunca conocí a nadie con quien pudiera imaginar pasar el resto de mi vida. Te amo y quiero preguntarte algo—Aquí respiró hondo y miró a los brillantes ojos verdes llenos de esperanza—Evan Lupin Jamieson, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —Mientras hablaba las últimas cuatro palabras, abrió la caja para revelar el anillo dentro.

Todo el ruido pareció desvanecerse cuando Evan simplemente lo miró en estado de shock, sin decir una palabra, y Severus se dio cuenta incómodo, de lo húmedos que estaban sus pantalones al arrodillarse en la nieve. Justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, escuchó el susurro sin aliento de Evan.

—¿Sev? ¿Lo dices en serio? —.

Severus asintió lentamente mientras respondía—Más que nada—.

La cara de Evan se dividió en una amplia sonrisa y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro cuando abrió la boca para decir—Sí—.

Severus levantó la vista en estado de shock—¿Sí? —.

—Sí Severus, sí, me casaré contigo. Nada me haría más feliz—.

Severus dejó escapar un grito de alegría y se puso de pie, tomando a Evan en sus brazos y balanceándolo antes de dejarlo caer. Tan pronto como se sentó, Evan encontró su boca capturada en un beso que le paralizó el corazón al que respondió, sintiendo el sabor salado de las lágrimas en la boca pero sin saber cuál de ellos estaba realmente llorando. Cuando se separaron, levantó la vista para ver los ojos de obsidiana brillando hacia él, la cara entera de Severus se enroscó en sonrisas.

—Supongo que deberíamos ir a casa y decirle a Remus que, de hecho, tuve éxito en mi propuesta y que aceptaste casarte conmigo—.

—¿Remy sabía que ibas a proponer? —Evan estaba casi incrédulo—¿Cuándo se lo dijiste? —.

En este punto, habían comenzado a caminar a casa, el brazo de Severus envuelto cómodamente alrededor del hombro de Evan, mientras el joven admiraba el anillo que ahora estaba situado en su mano izquierda.

—No se lo dije. Le pedí permiso para casarme contigo la primera vez que visité la casa de tu antigua familia para la boda de Elizabeth. Probablemente no lo recuerdes, pero te envié a empacar para nosotros dos y le pregunté entonces. Me dio su consentimiento incondicional para que yo te propusiera matrimonio y desde entonces he estado buscando un anillo. Me puse un calendario, hasta la Navidad en realidad, para proponerme, pero en realidad no encontré el anillo hasta la otra semana y desde entonces, he estado esperando el momento perfecto para preguntarte—.

Evan extendió la mano y picoteó a Severus en la mejilla—Bueno, encontraste el momento perfecto. Fue muy romántico, creo que te convertiré en un romántico desesperado para este año que viene. Pero, ¿le pediste permiso a Remy para casarse conmigo en la boda de Elizabeth? No nos conocíamos desde hacía dos meses. Quiero decir, sé que nos amamos pero... ¡guau! —Evan estaba completamente incrédulo

Entraron en la sala de estar donde se acomodaron en el sofá, solo viendo las luces de Navidad parpadeando en el árbol y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Habían estado sentados allí durante media hora antes de que Evan se pusiera de pie y tiró de Severus para ponerlo de pie.

—Vamos, vamos a la cama. Será Navidad por la mañana y luego podremos llamar a Remy y decirle. ¿Vamos a decirle a los Malfoy mañana? ¿Quieres contarle a la gente? ¿Cuándo quieres casarte? —.

Severus se echó a reír y arrastró a Evan escaleras arriba—Podemos hablar de todo en el auto mañana camino a Wiltshire, pero si te ayudará a dormir, entonces sí se lo diremos a los Malfoy, sí, quiero decírselo a la gente y quiero que estemos casados lo antes posible. Ahora ¡cama! Feliz navidad amor—.

—Feliz Navidad Sev—Evan suspiró feliz y se volvió para abrazar a su nuevo prometido.

A la mañana siguiente, Evan se despertó con la clara sensación de que lo estaban observando y abrió los ojos para ver unos ojos de obsidiana llenos de amor, que lo miraban mientras dedos largos y elegantes levantaban su cabello desordenado.

—Buenos días Sev, Feliz Navidad—.

—Feliz Navidad, mi prometido—.

Evan sonrió al escuchar las palabras—Todavía no puedo creerlo, estamos comprometidos. ¡Nos vamos a casar! —.

—Lo haremos, de hecho. Sin embargo, primero vamos a abrir nuestros regalos—.

—¿Regalos? ¿Me conseguiste más que el anillo? Es hermoso y debe haberte costado mucho—.

—Ah, pero no tendré nada más que lo mejor para mi prometido, además, al ritmo que iba, estaba desesperado por poder encontrarte un anillo de compromiso. Levántate, y una vez que hayamos abierto los regalos, puedes llamar a Remus—Levantó una ceja mientras Evan permanecía firmemente envuelto en las mantas, con un brazo agarrando a Severus, con la intención de mantenerlo en su cama.

—No tienes permitido levantarte hasta que haya tenido mi beso matutino—.

—Bueno, ¿quién soy yo para decirle que no a eso? —Severus sonrió maliciosamente antes de pasar las mantas sobre su cabeza y tirar de Evan debajo de él en medio de un ataque de risitas.

* * *

Remus bajó las escaleras una mañana, poco más de un mes después de la propuesta de Severus, viendo a Sirius mirando perplejo un sobre de color crema, su dirección en caligrafía antigua en el frente, un sello pesado en la parte posterior y un matasellos de Londres.

—¿Remy? ¿A quién conocemos en Londres amor? ¿Especialmente con escritura como esta y un sello? Creí que nadie usaba ya un sello. Es un poco anticuado si me preguntas—.

Remus solo sonrió para sí mismo, tenía una muy buena idea de quién era el sobre, por haber reconocido tanto la caligrafía de Evan como el sello de Snape en el reverso del sobre—No estoy seguro de amor, ¿por qué no lo abres y lo descubres? —Mientras hablaba, cruzó los dedos detrás de la espalda con la esperanza de que Sirius no perdiera los estribos.

Escuchó el leve crujido cuando el sello se rompió, el susurro cuando el pesado pergamino fue sacado del sobre, la respiración rápida mientras su esposo leía el pergamino y luego el ruido sordo que le dijo lo que había esperado, que Sirius se había desmayado Dio un paso sobre el cuerpo boca abajo, sabiendo que volvería en si rápidamente y arrancó el pergamino de las manos de Sirius.

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Están cordialmente invitados a la boda de  
>  Severus Alexander Snape y Evan Lupin Jamieson  
> El Sábado 21 de junio a las 3 p.m.  
> En la capilla de la Mansión Malfoy, Wiltshire  
> RSVP: Spinner's End, Cavallo Road, Notting Hill, Londres_
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Él sonrió y decidió responderles con su RSVP más tarde ese día, decidido a asistir, a pesar de que era probable que él fuera el único miembro de la familia de Evan que asistiría.

* * *

**_Seis Meses Después_ **

Remus miró hacia la imponente puerta de entrada que albergaba el largo camino de entrada a la Mansión Malfoy en Wiltshire. Le dolía saber que él era la única persona de la verdadera familia de Evan que estaría allí para esto, el día de su boda. A pesar de que Evan había enviado una invitación a sus padres, hermanos y a Sirius, solo Remus se había molestado en asistir. Pagó al taxista y comenzó a caminar por el camino de entrada.

Evan y Severus se casarían en la pequeña capilla de la finca Malfoy con solo sus amigos y parientes más cercanos. Eso significaba que Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, Draco y su prometida Blaise Zabini, el mentor de Severus de la universidad Albus Dumbledore, sus colegas más cercanos Minerva McGonagall y Filius Flitwick y para Evan allí estaría Remus. Ambos padres de Severus habían muerto hace mucho tiempo, habían muerto cuando él tenía poco más de veinte años y era hijo único y la familia de Evan se había negado a asistir. También asistieron varios de los compañeros de Evan y Draco de la universidad, así como su manager, un ex violinista independiente llamado Wladislaw Heibvitch.

La boda estaba programada para el final de la tarde con una fiesta posterior, pero Remus había sido detenido en el Museo Británico por una nueva colección que significaba que no había podido estar con Evan antes. Había ido de compras con su hijo adoptivo por un traje para la boda. Le había encantado ver a Evan tan entusiasmado con algo tan simple como comprar un traje. Apenas había alcanzado los escalones que conducían a las puertas principales antes de que se abrieran de golpe y Evan salió disparado, arrojándose a Remus.

—¡Remus! ¡Estás aquí! No pensé que ibas a llegar a tiempo. Te esperaba ayer. Vamos, Cissa insiste en una estúpida tradición de que Sev y yo no podemos vernos antes de la boda. Alguna tradición nupcial, pero estamos tratando de señalarle que, dado que ninguno de nosotros es la novia, seguramente deberíamos poder vernos. No es como si fuéramos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, ¿verdad? —Evan dejó de hablar, pero su boca siguió abierta.

—¿Evan? ¿Qué pasa pequeño? —.

—Remy, ¿pensé que habías dicho que nadie vendría a la boda aparte de ti? —.

—Sí dije eso. Tus malditos padres tienen la cabeza tan alta, que no pueden ver nada más allá de ellos o de tus hermanos. Evan, ¿qué estás mirando niño? —.

Evan simplemente continuó mirando boquiabierto algo sobre su hombro, y eventualmente Remus dejó de preguntar y simplemente se dio la vuelta solo para quedarse boquiabierto. Allí, caminando hacia la Mansión Malfoy, estaba el otro padrino de Evan, Sirius Black, algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba ver. Remus contuvo el aliento con la esperanza de que Sirius estuviera allí para desearle lo mejor a Evan en lugar de tratar de detener la boda. Sin embargo, tan pronto como se encontró con los ojos de Sirius, supo que todo estaba bien y que su esposo estaba allí para apoyar a su ahijado en lugar de arruinar su felicidad.

Sonrió al saludar a su esposo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Evan con Sirius a su lado, solo para ver que Severus había salido de la casa y estaba parado con un brazo firmemente sujeto alrededor de la cintura de Evan en silencioso apoyo. Evan estaba sonriendo alegremente, pero Severus tenía una expresión bastante cerrada en su rostro, aunque se podía leer con un poco de desciframiento, una que decía claramente: _“Si lastimas a Evan, no tendré ningún reparo en lastimarte... muy mal”._

—¿Sirius? —La voz de Evan todavía tenía un atisbo de esperanza que podía escucharse, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo.

—Evan. He sido un completo bastardo para ti durante los últimos diez años y quería disculparme. Todo lo que puedo decir es que no estaba pensando con claridad, estaba cegado por lo que decían tus padres y estaba equivocado. Me gustaría felicitarte por tu boda. Solo espero que todavía me permitas asistir—.

La cara de Evan se iluminó y se arrojó sobre su padrino—Por supuesto que puedes venir, significaría todo para mí. Ahora, no te has presentado correctamente. Sirius, este es mi prometido, que pronto será mi esposo, Severus Snape. Sev, este es mi padrino Sirius Black—.

Sirius dio un paso adelante con la mano extendida y se sorprendió cuando Severus dio un paso adelante sin dudarlo—Es un placer conocerte, Severus. Solo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por Evan; es obvio cuánto se aman y felicidades por su boda—.

Severus inclinó su cabeza gentilmente—Gracias Sr. Black. Por favor, entren los dos. Narcissa y Lucius están en la biblioteca suministrando bebidas a las personas. Si quieren seguirnos—Con eso, Severus se giró bruscamente y envolvió su brazo firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Evan, tirando de él cómodamente a su costado.

Los dos condujeron a la impresionante biblioteca de la familia Malfoy, sin darse cuenta de que Sirius estaba mirando a su alrededor como si reconociera el lugar. Apenas habían entrado en la habitación antes de que Narcissa los atacara, la normalmente fría y serena Señora de la Mansión Malfoy luciendo un poco nerviosa.

—¿Dónde demonios han estado ustedes dos? Es su gran día; ustedes dos no pueden seguir desapareciendo cuando lo deseen, ¿qué pensarán sus invitados? —Dejó de hablar mientras miraba a Sirius y Remus que acababan de aparecer en la puerta detrás de Evan y Severus—¿Sirius? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? No te he visto en años—.

Evan miró confundido a los dos antes de preguntar con un tono de voz desconcertado—¿Cómo conoces a Sirius? —.

Sirius y yo somos primos, Evan. Mis hermanas Andrómeda, Bellatrix y yo solíamos pasar vacaciones con Sirius y su hermano Regulus en su casa cerca del lago Windermere cuando éramos niños. Perdimos el contacto cuando todos salimos de la escuela y luego los padres de Sirius emigraron y los míos murieron. Sirius, es encantador verte de nuevo, ¿qué estás haciendo en estos días? —Entonces ella pareció recordar los modales de su sociedad—¡Oh y Remus! Es encantador verte de nuevo; No era mi intención ignorarte. Escuché que es a ti a quien debemos agradecer por ayudar a Evan a elegir su traje—.

—De hecho, lo fue Narcissa. Sirius está aquí como mi esposo y el otro padrino de Evan. Tengo que admitir que es bastante extraño que nunca hayamos captado el hecho de que tú y Siri estaban relacionados, pero supongo que nunca ha surgido en una conversación—.

—De hecho, bueno, es encantador verlos a ambos, estoy tan contento de que hayas podido llegar y sé que significa el mundo para Evan. Ven a tomar una copa y conoce a mi esposo Lucius, nuestro hijo Draco y su prometida Blaise Zabini—.

Para asombro de Remus y el inmenso placer de Evan, Sirius y Lucius se llevaron como una casa en llamas, ambos con ciertas similitudes en sus trabajos e incluso conociéndose en el trabajo; Lucius estaba increíblemente en el Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores mientras Sirius trabajaba para el MI5, al igual que los padres de Harry, Lily y James, aunque Lucius no los conocía.

* * *

Severus estaba ansioso al frente de la capilla de la finca Malfoy mientras esperaba a Evan. A su lado, Lucius sonrió ante la ansiedad de su amigo más antiguo y le siseó.

—¿Podrías calmarte, Sev? Todo va a estar bien y Evan estará aquí en cualquier momento. Debes dejar de saltar como si tuvieras polvo en los pantalones—.

Cualquier respuesta que Severus iba a dar, fue ahogada por el sonido del órgano estallando con la música de “Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring” de J.S. Bach cuando Evan comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Aunque no era ortodoxo, habían decidido que querían ser poco ortodoxos y, como tal, habían decidido que Evan caminaría por el pasillo de la capilla hasta Severus, donde Lucius y Draco esperaban como el padrino de cada hombre.

Severus se dio la vuelta y una amplia sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro cuando vio a Evan caminando hacia él. Ambos hombres llevaban smokings de cola, color gris pizarra, camisas blancas y chalecos color crema bordados, el único toque de color eran las corbatas de color verde esmeralda que ambos llevaban. Tan grande como era la sonrisa de Severus, fue casi eclipsada por la sonrisa en la cara de Evan.

En cuestión de minutos, Evan estaba junto a Severus y el mayor extendió la mano y tomó la mano de Evan mientras los dos se volvían y miraban al capellán.

Todos se sentaron en la congregación, observando con una sonrisa cómo los dos hombres decían sus votos matrimoniales de la manera tradicional, mientras prometían amarse, honrarse y obedecerse. Cuando el capellán pronunció—Ahora están legalmente casados, puedes besar al novio—No había un ojo seco en la capilla, aunque los hombres presentes afirmaron que simplemente tenían motas de polvo o alguna otra cosa en sus ojos, como los dos hombres se enfrentaron y se dieron un beso gentil y desgarrador que les mostró a todos cuánto se amaban.

Luego, con los vítores de sus amigos y la música de la Marcha nupcial de Mendelssohn de A Midsummer Nights Dream, salieron de la capilla, felices y casados.

* * *

Con bastante rapidez llegó el final de agosto y con eso, llegó el baile de disfraces de verano de la familia Malfoy. Para su sorpresa, James y Lily habían sido invitados por primera vez y habían decidido asistir, debido a que Remus y Sirius estaban asistiendo y habían estado en contacto amistoso con los Malfoy desde la boda en junio. Poco sabían Lily y James que solo habían sido invitados para que pudieran ver cuán exitoso y feliz era su hijo sin ellos; algo que Lucius y Narcissa estaban desesperados por señalar. Remus había hablado con Evan y había confirmado que tanto él como Severus asistirían.

Los dos habían estado bastante fuera de contacto desde la boda, habiendo pasado un mes en Italia, donde ambos habían tenido compromisos previos que ninguno de los dos había querido cancelar. Habían seguido esto con su luna de miel, tres semanas en la soledad feliz, en la isla bañada por el sol de Capri. Según Draco, quien había elegido sus disfraces, los dos iban a hacer una gran entrada. Tanto Remus como Sirius habían visitado una tienda de disfraces y habían elegido sus atuendos juntos como parte de una pareja a juego: eran un par de piratas pícaros. Ambos se vistieron rápidamente queriendo llegar temprano a la mansión y por lo tanto ver a Severus y Evan hacer su entrada.

A su llegada, se sorprendieron por la transformación que habían sufrido los terrenos de la mansión. El clima había resistido y había varias carpas grandes repartidas cerca de las cañadas boscosas. Los árboles habían sido adornados con luces de hadas y había braseros en llamas volcados que bordeaban los senderos que bajaban de la mansión. El salón de baile estaba iluminado por tres grandes candelabros de cristal y el aire estaba vivo con los aromas de los jardines que entraban por las puertas abiertas del patio.

La mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado cuando Severus y Evan hicieron su aparición y ciertamente fue dramático; Los disfraces que Draco había elegido resaltaban sus figuras y rasgos a la perfección. Severus estaba vestido como un bandolero del siglo XVIII; llevaba el pelo suelto hacia atrás con una cinta, vestía una camisa blanca de poetas, un chaleco negro, pantalones negros ajustados y un abrigo negro con botas altas de cuero negro hasta la rodilla, a menos de una pulgada de sus vidas. Todo el efecto fue reunido por los ojos negros como el carbón que brillaban y ardían debajo de la máscara negra que cubría la mitad superior de su rostro.

Evan, por el contrario, estaba vestido como Puck, el hada traviesa de _“Sueño De Una Noche De Verano”_ de Shakespeare. Sus largas piernas estaban encerradas en calzones de color verde hiedra oscura con botas de cuero marrón hasta la rodilla. Llevaba una túnica aferrada en todos los tonos de verde que se pudieran pensar, que llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, a la parte posterior de la cual se unía un par de alas diáfanas. Sus ojos estaban bordeados de kohl negro que simplemente aumentaba el rico color verde esmeralda, mientras que en su cabello negro suelto, descansaba con un anillo de hojas de hiedra.

Los dos formaron un par absolutamente impresionante y todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos, sobre todo porque el brazo de Severus estaba envuelto posesivamente alrededor de la cintura de Evan manteniéndolo apretado contra su costado.

Remus escuchó jadeos gemelos justo a su izquierda y levantó la cabeza de donde había estado descansando sobre el hombro de Sirius y vio la expresión de sorpresa en las caras de Lily y James. Parecía que habían reconocido quiénes eran la pareja.

—James, es Harry—Exclamó Lily—Ese es nuestro hijo. ¿No es ese el mismo hombre que trajo con él a la boda de Elizabeth? Esperaba que hubiera salido de esa estúpida fase. ¿Cómo conoce él a los Malfoy? —.

Remus no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y, aunque lamentó no haber elegido un mejor tiempo para hablar, sintió que era hora de decir algo—No es tu hijo. No ha sido tu hijo desde que lo repudiaste hace diez años. Él es mi hijo y ese es su esposo Severus Snape. El nombre de mi hijo es Evan Lupin-Snape y te pediré que te abstengas de hacer comentarios sobre él—.

Con eso, Remus avanzó para unirse a Lucius, Narcissa, Draco y Blaise donde saludaron al dúo. Lily y James vieron cómo sus dos amigos más cercanos saludaban a su ahijado, el hijo que James Potter había repudiado hacía diez años. Lily sintió que se le encogía la garganta de emoción cuando escuchó a dos mujeres detrás de ella hablar sobre la sorprendente pareja.

—¿No son Severus y Evan Snape? No me di cuenta de que iban a estar aquí—.

—¿Evan Snape? Ese es Evan Lupin Jamieson, el violinista—.

El corazón de Lily se apretó cuando reconoció el nombre de su apellido de soltera y el hecho de que él era el “hijo de James”, lo que indicaba el hecho de que no los había repudiado como ellos lo habían hecho. Su atención se apartó de sus pensamientos cuando las dos mujeres comenzaron a hablar de nuevo.

—¿No escuchaste? Jamieson se casó con el hombre con el que está, hace solo dos meses aquí en la mansión. Es el profesor Severus Snape, un antiguo historiador y corre el rumor de que se han acercado para que trabaje en Hollywood—.

—También lo ha hecho Jamieson. Está grabando la banda sonora de la nueva película dirigida por Ludovic Bagman. La que está protagonizada por Viktor Krum y Fleur Delacour: ya sabes, el dúo que se promociona como la nueva pareja más candente del cine. Es una epopeya romántica o algo así y la banda sonora tiene un montón de melodías de violín desvanecidas por todas partes. Se rumorea que Jamieson y Malfoy se están asentando en Londres ahora. Quieren intentar conquistar Europa y han decidido que es mucho más fácil si tienen una base en el Reino Unido—.

—¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso, Pansy? —.

—Es muy fácil Millie, sabes que trabajo para una revista de música. Bueno, mi próxima entrevista es con el antes Evan Lupin Jamieson, ahora Evan Snape y he pasado varias horas hablando por teléfono con su manager Wladislaw Heibvitch. También tiene un álbum en solitario. Se llama _Romance_ y está lleno de exuberantes romances escritos para violín tanto en solitario como en repertorio para concierto. Es absolutamente hermoso. Será un éxito de ventas—.

Sin que Pansy lo supiera, Severus y Evan pasaron detrás de ellas justo cuando ella hablaba lo último y Severus se volvió para sonreírle a su esposo mientras salían para pararse en el balcón iluminado con antorchas.

—¿Romance eh? ¿Qué te hizo decidir llamarlo así? —.

Evan solo se rió—Oh, debo haberme convertido en un romántico desesperado desde que te conocí. ¿Por qué? ¿Te arrepientes? —.

—¿Lamentando qué? ¿Casarme contigo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Además de lo cual, si _Romance_ es un éxito de ventas como la señorita Parkinson parece creer que será, entonces serás rico y yo seré la envidia de todos en el país. Rico, hermoso, joven e increíblemente talentoso y eres todo mío. Por siempre—.

Cuando Evan se hundió en los brazos posesivos y se rindió al feroz beso que Severus le estaba dando actualmente, no pudo evitar pensar que era el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra y que los dos juntos realmente trabajaban en perfecto contrapunto.


End file.
